Bunny Mishap
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie's class does a fun art project, see how they turn out! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Easter Project

"Very nice coloring Ariella." Chelsea Hanson told a little girl in Jackie's class.

Jackie had called Chelsea that morning and asked her to sub, Jackie had come down with the terrible head cold that was going around the school and luckily for Jackie Chelsea had been available.

It was a pretty easy schedule for Chelsea today, she had no recess duty and she had a prep at the very end of the day. The only part of the day that looked like it might be a challenge was an art project that the kids had to do, Chelsea was terrible at art and unfortunately for her a lot of the teachers had her do art with the kids because they thought it would be fun and easy but for Chelsea it was anything but.

This project however was easy because Jackie had made one of the projects so Chelsea didn't have to.

This project was cute it was a picture of a bunny with a basket full of eggs at his feet for Easter. All the kids had to do was color the bunny and the eggs and then cut it out and glue it on a piece of brightly colored construction paper. Jackie had left a ton of construction paper in different colors so the kids could choose what color they wanted. Chelsea read over that part of the lesson plan again.

 _Please have the kids color the bunny the same color as I did (otherwise some of them will color it purple, green, or other non-bunny colors) Also have them color the basket light brown. They can color the eggs any color they want as long as they are bright and cheerful colors. Tell them to do their very best jobs coloring because they will be hanging up in the hall. After they are finished coloring and cutting out have them pick a piece of construction paper, they can choose whatever color they want. If you need more construction paper it's in the art room but you shouldn't need any more. ( I have also printed extra bunnies in case the kids do not color nicely, if they scribble, make them start over-tell them before they start that if they scribble they'll have to start over and they probably won't, they don't like doing things over.)_

"Hanson, come see my rabbit." Davis told her as he gently grabbed her arm, snapping her back to attention.

The kids had been really excited when they entered their classroom that morning and saw Chelsea, it was a surprise to them that she was going to be there, really it was a surprise to her too since she hadn't known she was going to be working today until that morning. Davis had been the most excited though, he'd started jumping up and down yelling whoop-whoop until Chelsea finally got him calmed down.

"Alright, let's go look." Chelsea told him with a smile as she walked over to his desk with him. The bunny and basket were colored the right colors, and the eggs were colored nice and bright colors as well, just like they should have been, there was just one little problem with the project. Right in the middle of the rabbit's forehead was a big red dot.

"Sweetheart, what's this?" She asked the little boy as she pointed to the dot.

"I put that there because it's an alien rabbit." Davis stated as if it should have been painfully obvious.

"What?" Chelsea asked, not sure how to respond.

"It's an alien rabbit, Hanson." He repeated.

Chelsea didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Chelsea knew that if she tried to make him redo it he wouldn't, she knew with Davis you had to pick your battles, and this was not one she was picking.

 _I hope Jackie laughs about this, otherwise she'll kill me_ She thought to herself.

Davis smiled proudly and then went and got a piece of pastel green construction paper so he could finish his project.

About five minutes later Chelsea looked up and saw Davis was leaving the room.

"Davis where are you going?" Chelsea asked as she hustled after him.

"I'm going to go show Caldwell (the beloved school secretary) my alien rabbit." Davis responded as he held up his project.

"Why?" Chelsea asked.

"Because she'll love it Hanson, she is going to think it's a riot. Why else would I want to show it to her? Hanson, I love you, you are the only guest teacher I like in the whole school but sometimes you are really dense."

Davis gave her one last smile before he disappeared down the hallway.

Chelsea couldn't help it, she laughed so hard tears streamed down her face and the other kids just stared at her.

The next day Jackie was feeling better, not great but well enough to return to work.

She sat down at her desk and picked up the sub note that Chelsea had left.

 _Hi Jackie,_

 _Things went great today! We got everything done and the kids were very good for me. Ask Davis about his alien rabbit, trust me, you are going to want to hear that story. I hope you feel better! If you have any questions give me a call!_

 _Thanks,_

 _Chelsea._

Jackie glanced to her left where Chelsea had left all of the kids' bunnies in a neat pile.

She dug through them until she found the one with Davis' name on the back. As soon as she saw the big dot in the middle of the rabbit's forehead she just laughed and shook her head. She couldn't wait for this story, she could already tell it was going to be priceless!

The End!

Happy belated Easter everyone!


End file.
